valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Grant
"Whoop whoop! Another day, another demon butt to kick!" Nate Grant is an axe-wielding demon hunter and ex-firefighter whose mother asked him to kill a spider once. He is not great at graphic design. He lives alone in the Kingswick Avenue Flats, and was briefly accompanied in his business by Darwin Archimedes. History Little is known about Nate before the events of Darwintervention, and he is something of an enigmatic figure. He seems to have met Monothiel Blackwill before, and knows enough about him to want to directly hunt him down - though does not know Valewood (or at least Pines Close) well enough to distinguish between the buildings there. This is particularly odd, because they have identifiying signs on them. In Seattle in 2006, he encountered a group of paranormal investigators who turned out to be all possessed by the same ghost. He has also been romantically involved with werewolves in the past, and is likely bisexual. In Valewood Darwintervention Nate first appears approaching the Agency, having mistaken it for Burns Realty. Once pointed in the right direction by Darwin, he thanks his newfound acquaintance and hands him a business card. He enters Burns Realty to speak with Monothiel, who instead uses his arcane magic to place aversion curses on Nate and pacify him with an extradimensional demon creature host, which causes his mysterious aversion to the mystery Darwin later attempts to investigate. Several days later, Darwin comes to find Nate to ask for a job as part of an effort to get money for a Necronomicomicon ticket, having been denied the money by Moe Frankfort. Though initially paranoid, Nate quickly accepts and the two of them get to work. Darwin even buys a new hat. However, some tension begins to develop when Darwin tries to learn where the demons in Valewood are coming from but Nate is strangely unwilling to discuss the topic. When Darwin figures out the source of the demons, he brings Nate along to Burns Realty to confront its owner - though quickly discovers the nature of Nate's condition. The possessed hunter attempts to kill Darwin but is electrocuted by May Winter as part of a rescue attempt. He quickly recovers, however, and attacks the detectives. It takes the combined efforts of three of them just to try and hold him in place, and Darwin is forced to commandeer a book of occult magic in order to perform an impromptu exorcism. He is saved and later recovers. The Wrong Ghost Nate appears again, working with Moe on Halloween to decorate the Agency. When he learns that Valewood does not celebrate the holiday, he joins Moe at Darkstone Manor to throw a party that will inspire the townsfolk. Eventually however, nobody shows up except two suspicious ghost hunters. Nate works with Elizabeth to fight them as they turn out to be alien invaders, and they are eventually defeated by the explosion of a second moon curse. Appearance A tall, large man with a very square jaw, Nate has styled brown hair and stubble on his chin. He wears a red, open shirt with a white vest underneath it and grey trousers. He has also been seen to wear a black tank top. When possessed by a Chronomorph, his eyes glow pink and his head is surrounded by a circle of strange and unknowable symbols. Personality Nate is a bright, cheerful and easygoing sort of man who drives an old, beaten-up looking car and who has an unfortunate habit of often appearing very dramatic and threatening despite being pretty much the opposite. He has a complicated relationship with the supernatural and has dated werewolves in the past. He is likely bisexual as owing to the relationships with werewolves named Katie and Logan who he mentions. The hunter also appears somewhat paranoid, as he attacked Darwin upon seeing him again in the apartment - though this was quickly rectified. He enjoys hunting demons with Darwin and the two share a largely positive working relationship, but Nate seems strangely unconcerned about the source of the creatures. This is later revealed to be a result of a curse placed upon him by Monothiel Blackwill, who aimed to prevent Nate and Darwin finding out the nature of his experiments. Trivia * Nate Grant was originally a character created by Jorin, an old friend of the crew, and whilst he didn't become a member of the team, he gave permission for Nate to be in the comic. * Nate considers Halloween the second-best holiday after Christmas, but is unsure whether or not to count his grandpa's birthday as a holiday. (He always gets an amazing cake.) * Nate is probably considered a "himbo" according to Alex's Twitter Category:Characters